Monster High
Monster High é uma franquia de fashion dolls estadunidense criada e desenvolvida pela Mattel em julho de 2010. A franquia gira em torno de personagens inspirados em monstros lendários e de filmes de terror encarnados como adolescentes em uma escola para monstros, descritos como os filhos desses monstros. Cada monstro gera uma característica para uma personagem da série, variando entre vampiros, lobisomens, zumbis, fantasmas, entre outros. Foram originalmente criados por Garrett Sander, com ilustrações de Kellee Riley. Atualmente se encontra como um dos brinquedos mais populares da Mattel, junto dos já consagrados Barbie, Max Steel, Polly Pocket e Hot Wheels. A série começou a ser promovida com um desenho animado em flash para o website da franquia, além de alguns filmes em animação computadorizada distribuídos em DVDs, em parceria com a Universal Pictures. A série ganhou um spin-off em 2013, Ever After High, que deu início no mesmo ano que a Hasbro criou a série rival Equestria Girls. Em 2016 a franquia passou por um reboot com um redesign nas bonecas e uma nova série de filmes recontando a história dos personagens. Concepção Em 2007, Mattel estava procurando uma nova marca de bonecas e Garret Sander, um funcionário do setor de design de embalagens da Mattel, ofereceu a eles sua ideia. Originalmente, todas as personagens que conhecemos seriam as protagonistas, com exceção de Cleo de Nile, pois Operetta estaria em seu lugar. Entretanto, Sander decidiu que Cleo combinaria mais com este papel. Logo após a mudança, foi encaminhando para Kellee Riley o papel de fazer as ilustrações das personagens. Quando a franquia foi lançada, em Julho de 2010 o conceito da série foi de que todos os monstros se aceitavam da forma como eles são, com todos os defeitos. Em seu lançamento, as bonecas acabaram sumindo das prateleiras em menos de um dia, ocasionando na falta de produtos da marca nas lojas. Personagens Monster High possui uma quantidade enorme e extensa de personagens principais e secundários. Suas primeiras protagonistas foram Frankie Stein, Draculaura e Clawdeen Wolf, ao lado de Cleo de Nile e Deuce Gorgon, e depois Lagoona Blue e Ghoulia Yelps. No decorrer do avanço da série vários outros personagens também demonstram grande importância apesar de tal recente aparição como Abbey Bominable, Clawd Wolf, Jackson Jekyll, Operetta, Howleen Wolf e Toralei. Além disso contam com vários personagens secundários que aparecem com frequência como Heat Burns, Slow Moe e Manny Taur. Website e mídia O site de Monster High foi ao ar em 5 de maio de 2010. Os visitantes podem acessar jogos, bios dos personagem, downloads e várias atividades. O site também disponibiliza webisódios desde o ano do lançamento da franquia. A música-tema foi simplesmente intitulada como "Fright Song", está disponível para visualização no YouTube e pode ser comprada no iTunes. Filmes ;Série original Monster High: O Novo Fantasma da Escola Monster High: Choque de Cultura: Presas x Pelos Monster High: Por que os Monstros se Apaixonam? Monster High: Fuga da Ilha do Esqueleto Monster High: Os Pesadelos de Monster High Monster High: Uma Festa de Arrepiar Monster High: Scaris a Cidade sem Luz Monster High: 13 Monster Desejos Monster High: Monstros, Câmera, Ação! Monster High: Uma Fusão Muito Louca ou Monster Fusion Monster High: Assombrada Monster High: Boo York, Boo York Monster High: A Assustadora Barreira de Coral ;2° Geração Reboot Bem-Vindos a Monster High: A História Original Monster High: Eletrizante Anime No final de 2014, a Mattel juntamente em parceria com a Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment desenvolveram uma Original net animation de 8 capítulos para promover a franquia no Japão.Animated "Monster High" Broadcast in Japan at Crunchyroll O anime intitulado foi ao ar no site japonês da franquia, nunca foi transmitido ou dublado para fora do Japão. O anime mostra uma versão redesenhada das personagens adaptadas para o estilo mangá, mas mantendo o mesmo tempo de duração como das animações originais feitas nos Estados Unidos. Revistas e quadrinhos No Brasil duas séries de quadrinhos foram publicadas. A primeira série foi lançada pela editora Deomar em de novembro de 2011 até novembro de 2012 rendendo 9 edições, sendo vendidos ao lado dos gibis do Max Steel e da Polly Pocket tal como os outros possuindo quadrinhos em fotonovela de episódios da websérie.http://www.hqmaniacs.com/Monster_High_e_Teleco_e_Teco_em_quadrinhos_32689.html Uma revista pro público adolescente intitulada "Monster High Teen", um álbum de figurinhas e outras revistas também foram vendidas pela Deomar neste período. A segunda série em quadrinhos foi publicada pela Editora Abril começando em setembro de 2013 e durou até 2015 rendendo 20 edições além de conter quadrinhos das graphic novels lançadas nos Estados Unidos, Abril também lançou outros álbuns de figurinhas. Recepção Destinado a pré-adolescentes e crianças, Monster High foi um sucesso imediato, ganhando também o interesse de colecionadores de bonecas e figuras de ação, algo creditado por seu 'design inteligente', Spotlight on Mattel's Monster High [SDCC 2010] Controvérsias Em 14 de março de 2011, quando a Herald Sun fez uma crítica das bonecas, surgiu a primeira controvérsia na mídia. ''Monster High era para ser lançado na Austrália em 1 de abril de 2011, e em resposta a Herald Sun fez um artigo sobre as bonecas que foram amplamente negativo sobre as bonecas. Doll a hairy problem A maioria dos críticos tem falado especificamente sobre Clawdeen Wolf. Além das roupas, consideradas inapropriadas, as suas sobrancelhas foram consideradas uma "grande falha" para a personagem, e também criticando o fato de ela se barbear frequentemente. Foi argumentado que isso poderia incentivar as meninas a "sentirem vergonha de seus próprios corpos, para poderem se sentir mais atraentes".Mattel's Waxing and Shaving Monster High Doll Sparks Outrage Este artigo não se espalhou rapidamente, até mesmo entre as pessoas que assistiam a Fox News, Mattel Doll Preaches The Gospel Of Hair RemovalFACEPALM OF THE DAY: MATTEL MAKES BODY CONSCIOUS WEREWOLF DOLL FOR GIRLS no entanto, quando a polêmica começou, gerou algumas especulações, mas desapareceu rapidamente. A crítica em geral tem levado em conta as opiniões de Herald Sun, mas parece não considerar os pontos levados em conta pela Fox News.Seven worst Christmas toys for kids Finalmente, Monster High foi mencionado em um relatório do Greenpeace, em 8 de junho de 2011 sobre a parceria da Mattel com a Asia Pulp & Paper. Asia Pulp & Paper tem fabricado os produtos da Mattel com papel fabricado a partir de árvores da floresta. A maior parte deste trabalho foi utilizado para bonecas Barbie, mas foram encontrados traços deste material na embalagem da boneca Draculaura.Mattel: The Trade In Rainforest Destruction Dois dias depois da divulgação do relatório, a Mattel cortou os laços com a Ásia Pulp & Paper e tem desde então, utilizado exclusivamente papel limpo e papelão. Pressured by Greenpeace, Mattel cuts off sub-supplier APPVictory: Mattel and Barbie Drop Deforestation! Ligações externas * Site oficial brasileiro * Site oficial americano * Site oficial mexicano Categoria:Monster High Categoria:Brinquedos da Mattel Categoria:Franquias de mídia Categoria:Fashion dolls Categoria:Animação para web